Cursed Zone
by Nasmik-Knockscream
Summary: Megatron una vez dijo a Bumblebee que no creía en espíritus, pues tras esta situación, tendrá que comenzar a creer…


Hola lectores

Les traigo esta vez una historia muy a doc a estas fechas de Halloween, me base mas o menos en una historia asi como Amityville, digo mas o menos porque al final nada que ver... creo... jajaja espero les guste

Escalofríos, una manera en que los humanos se ponen alerta, la mayoría de la veces es solo una falsa alarma, un simple y frio, casi congelante, aire que se ha colado por algún rincón, otras solo son ideas que la propia mente humana ha creado, engañando al usuario, juegos de una mente en caos, pero, para un Cybertroniano eso es totalmente efímero, su sensibilidad es diferente al de la piel de un orgánico, y su procesador o mente está más centrada. Pero ambos mecanismos que estaban espalda con espalda, a la mitad de aquel largo pasillo, uno de tantos que tenía a la Némesis, cada uno observando a cada lado, sintiendo por primera vez la sensación paranormal que un escalofrió provocaba, miedo, no, terror.

Un sonido a lo lejos, golpeteos, pasos pesados, lentos, provenían de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez, ambos mecanismos fijaron sus ópticos a su respectivo lado del pasillo, tragaron fluido, con sus armas listas, preparadas por cualquier cosa que se les acercase, y entonces nada, siguió un silencio sepulcral, largos y silenciosos clicks que torturaban sus sensores auditivos con un vacío aplastante, una falta total de sonido, en el que ni siquiera sus sistemas hacían mella de existir.

…

El cielo era surcado por la Némesis día y noche, nada la detenía, pasaba por encima de todos aquellos diminutos orgánicos que no tenían conocimiento alguno de que eran observados por gigantes de metal, esa noche era tranquila, como siempre Steve hacia su guardia en medio del silencio, monitoreando las pantallas de las computadoras, observando las imágenes que proporcionaban las cámaras de vigilancia de la misma nave, apago por un momento su ópticos debajo de su visor rojo, habían pasado solo 3 horas desde que había llegado a su guardia y ya sentía el gran peso del cansancio, hacia días que no tenía una recarga digna de un mecanismo, su energía al reaccionar siempre era al 68%, debía de tratarse de alguna falla en su sistema, activaría sus ópticos y volvería a observar, nada fuera de lo común, su mirada se posó en el puente de almacenaje y abastecimiento de energon a la nave, la energía estaba en su máxima potencia y no había nada que perturbara la tranquilidad, y entonces pensó en lo que había pasado algunas decaciclos atrás, cuando la nave se revelo en contra de Lord Megatron, un evento digno de considerar espeluznante y perturbador, aún recuerda la imagen de Soundwave inmóvil unido por sus tentáculos a los paneles de las computadoras, se estremecería de solo recordar esa sensación de inmovilidad.

"cualquier Cybertroniano que interfiera… será neutralizado"

Esa palabras resonaron en su procesador, trayendo consigo sensaciones inusuales para un mecanismo, sintió a su alrededor como la temperatura del ambiente disminuía drásticamente, sus sistemas automáticamente reaccionaron accionando su termostato o sistema de combustión interna para combatir ese repentino cambio de temperatura, pero el frio no se dejó de sentir, si hubiera tenido la capacidad de un humano de resoplar, habría jurado que produciría vapor de tan baja temperatura que le cernía, tecleo algunos comandos en la computadora, se desplegaron ventanas que le indicaban la temperatura del puente de mando, pero este estaba en temperatura normal. Entonces sitio algo más que solo frio, algo que subió desde su pie, una corriente de energía inexplicable, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, asustado, observándose sin notar nada a simple vista, pero lo sentía, subía por su cuerpo hasta que sus visor se nublo por completo, su spark sentía que se apagaba, sin saber que sucedía, sus sistemas cesaron ante las alertas, se apagaron y con ello Steve caería de espaldas al suelo en modo recarga.

…

La nave se había detenido repentinamente como si hubiera chocado, una fuerte sacudida había dado, todos se darían cuenta de ello, los que estaban activos en sus respectivos sectores de la nave y los que estaban en recarga, uno de ellos era Starscream, quien estaba en su cuartel personal, recargando tranquilamente en su cama, la sacudida la había hecho perder el equilibrio y caería de la cama de cara al suelo, todos sus sistemas se reactivaron ante el golpe, se levantaría del suelo molesto gruñendo por la forma poco ortodoxa de ser despertado. Abriría un canal al puente de mando, buscando respuesta del que estaba en guardia esa noche, pero no recibiría respuesta alguna.

-… argg ese maldito de Steve…

Saldría de su cuartel personal a paso firme, dirigiéndose al puente de mando, el era quien se encargaba de las tropas en general, fuera y dentro de la Némesis, fuera la armada, los mineros o los especialistas dentro de la nave, él debía de dar explicaciones de eso que acababa de ocurrir y para no recibir los golpes de Lord Megatron debería de solucionar ese problema, mientras avanzaba por los pasillo pudo ver a muchos de la tropa desconcertados, tal vez despertaron de la misma forma que el segundo al mando, no les daría importancia y seguiría su camino, llegando a la puerta del puente pudo escuchar detrás de él también la llegada del gran líder de los Decepticons.

-… que ha sucedido Starscream… -diría fuertemente con aquel conocido y grave tono de voz que haría temblar a cualquiera.

-… eso es lo que vengo a averiguar Lord Megatron…

Ambos entrarían con autoridad al puente de mando, observaron a todos lados, el puente no parecía tener nada fuera de lugar, ambos caminaron, Starscream comenzaba ponerse furioso y temeroso, no había señales de ningún vehicon en el puente y eso era una clara falta que sería tomada por Megatron hacia su cybertroniana persona, tragaría fluido de solo pensar en los gritos y golpes que recibiría, justo en medio de ese pensamiento algo le haría caer de bruces al suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso sonido ante el sonido de metal con metal golpeándose, furioso por ser la segunda vez que se hallaba en el suelo sin aviso alguno se daría la vuelto para observar que fue lo que lo había hecho caer.

-… Steve?!...

-… -Megatron abriría un canal-… Knockout… te solicito en el puente de mando ahora mismo! , trae una transportadora y a algunos vehicon!

Soundwave entraría por la puerta del puente de mando, observaría la escena un instante y después como si con solo la mirada que la había lanzado Megatron, hubiera entendido las ordenes, ellos dos así eran, sin palabra alguna se entendían bien, algo que desconcertaba a Starscream por completo, pero su atención estaba más en Steve que en aquellos dos mecanismos que se habían dispuesto a indagar de lo sucedido en las computadoras de la nave, observaría detenidamente al vehicon que se encontraba sobre el suelo, parecía estar en recarga, mas sin embargo la tensión que mostraba su cuerpo era lo que le tenía un tanto desconcertado.

-… que sucede Lord Megatron?...- diría le deportivo rojo entrando al puente de mando, pero no tuvo que recibir respuesta, vería al vehicon tirado en el suelo, de pie al lado de él, estaba Starscream- que paso?

Se acercaría rápidamente con los vehicon detrás de él, se agacharía y haría un escáner rápido del mecanismo que estaba en el suelo, pero el scanner no marcaria nada, la pequeña pantalla de la que era acreedor ese pequeño artefacto portátil no mostraba señal alguna, la chispa de Steve seguía encendida, pero no había movimiento en el flujo de energon, ni ondas de actividad cerebral, solo emanación débil de una chispa que esta por extinguirse.

-… señor!... –un vehicon entraría alarmado al puente de mando-… la computadora central ha dejado de trabajar… el centro de abastecimiento de la nave no funciona y…

-… estamos varados… -interrumpiría Megatron-… Soundwave alguna razón para que esto suceda…

-… -jefe de comunicaciones accionaria unos mecanismos de la nave, la energía de respaldo y mostraría en la pantalla lo sucedido con Steve, con la computadora central y centro de abastecimiento.

-… no parece haber nada raro… a excepción de con el vehicon…

-…-Soundwave teclearía algunos comandos acercando la imagen a determinados puntos y mostrándola con un varios filtros de visión hasta encontrar el indicado.

-… pero que es eso?...

Todos los presentes estaban atentos a la pantalla, entre las piernas de Steve se movía algo, la visión infrarroja lo mostraba, energía viva envolvía al vehicon, y también se mostraba al mismo tiempo en los otros sitios, era un espectro extraño, la visión de lo que le sucedía a Steve era perturbadora, esa energía le rodeaba y le absorbía, hasta dejarlo como una carcasa, vacía, como una vez había dicho Knockout, "sin nadie en casa". Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de todos, aquel ente que se había posado al lado de Steve cuando este se encontró inmóvil en el suelo, ahora parecía estar mirando hacia las cámaras de la Némesis, justo en la que estaban enfocados todos, cada uno de los mecanismos se estremecieron al sentir sobre ellos aquella mirada vacía, unos lo hicieron más notorio que otros, dando un paso atrás, tal caso de Scream y los vehicon, por su parte Knockout se había quedado inmóvil, Megatron observaba, como era posible sentir aquella mirada perturbadora, como si le analizara detenidamente, cual escáner, el espectro desapareció un instante. Todos tenían la misma pregunta en su procesador, que cosa era eso?, pero la perturbadora imagen volvió a la pantalla, unas cuencas vacías pero perturbadoras se apoderaron de la pantalla, y un grito que no provenía de la reproducción de las cámaras, era un grito que lleno los sensores auditivos de todos, lastimándolo por un momento, haciendo que encorvaran tomando sus cabezas con sus manos, y desapareció, así como inicio, solo uno de los presentes había caído repentinamente de espaldas.

-… Knockout?!... –se acercaría Starscream

-… grrr… chat…tarra… -apenas si podía emitir palabras en su vocalizador-… al…lgo… me… at…taco…

-… que?... pero…

Desconcertados por todo lo que sucedía el único que parecía más centrado y menos perturbado era el propio Megatron.

-…vehicon's… lleven a Knockout y a Steve a la bahía medica-su voz grave tenía un pequeño tono diferente, imperceptible para todos, excepto para Soundwave-… y abastezcan la nave manualmente… debemos seguir…

Los vehicon saldrían presurosos colocando a su compañero en la transportadora y otros dos ayudando a Knockout cargándolo entre ambos.

-… señor… que fue todo eso?

-… crees que tengo las respuestas Starscream!... en vez de estar haciendo preguntas estúpidas deberías de mover tu metálico y pequeño trasero trabajando en ver cómo hacer que la nave siga su curso!

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, el segundo al mando se preocupó, no por lo que podía pasarle si no acataba las ordenes o dejaba solo a Megatron, se preocupó porque nunca en todos sus siglos al servicio al gran líder, había visto esa expresión en el rostro, todas sus facciones como de costumbre mostraban poderío y fuerza, pero en sus ópticos se podía vislumbrar un temor que hizo estremecer cada uno de los circuitos internos, saldría si decir más, con aquellos pensamientos iría hasta la bahía médica, de alguna forma Knockout se había convertido en aquel que escuchaba lo que tenía que decir en momentos difíciles.

Las puertas de la bahía se abrirían frente de él, entraría mirando a todas direcciones, la iluminación estaba muy disminuida, algo extraño ya que el medico gustaba de que la luz reflejara sobre su brillante y bien lustroso fuselaje, no había señales de vida, ni del médico ni del vehicon que se supone debería de estar ahí, frunciría el ceño, no pudo el haber llegado antes de los vehicon's, esperaría unos cuantos clicks, pero nada de la llegada del médico, se dispondría a salir de la bahía cuando un sonido al fondo de la bahía medica llamo su atención, era la otra sala, extrañado, se acercaría y vería por la ventanilla.

La visión que tuvo de lo que sucedía del otro lado le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás estrepitosamente, tropezándose con algo que estaba en el suelo y cayendo de espaldas al suelo, se arrastraría por el suelo un par de metros hasta notar que con lo que había tropezado era un brazo metálico, cercenado por el cual aún emanaba un poco de energon, soltaría un grito el cual ahogaría al instante, pasos se escucharían detrás de la puerta por donde había visto aquella imagen grotesca, se movería hacia un lado, quedando detrás de una de las camas metálicas, miraría por el filo de la cama, por la puerta saldría Knockout, por las puertas de su modo alterno corría energon fresco, su cierra giratoria de su brazo derecho estaba salpicada de aquel vital liquido y en sus filosas puntas se notaba la pintura de lo que acababan de cortar, entre morado y azul, pero lo que más le perturbo, fue el rostro, una mueca de satisfacción psicópata se dibujaba en esa placa facial, sus rojos ópticos brillaban extrañamente mientras una sombra oscura se cernía sobre ellos.

La mirada de aquel ente paso por cada rincón de la bahía médica, buscaba que era lo que había perturbado su paz, pero no encontró nada, vería hacia el suelo, observando aquel brazo metálico, sonreiría de medio lado haciendo de aquel rostro algo aún más grotesco de ver.

-… así que aquí llegaste?... –diría, pero esa voz no era la del médico, sonaba más profunda y rasposa.

Sus receptores auditivos al percibir aquella voz le hizo quedar paralizado, que era eso y que es lo que la había pasado a Knockout, fueron las preguntas que se hacía mientras se percataba que aquel ente volvía a aquella habitación, cuando se sintió seguro de poder moverse, salió de detrás de la cama y camino sigiloso hasta la puerta, estando fuera de la Bahía médica, corrió hacia el puente de mando.

-… Lord Megatron!...

-… que sucede Starscream?!...

-… algo extraño le pasa a Knockout… el… ha destrozado al Vehicon que lo llevaron a…

-… que?...

-… vengo de allá… algo le paso… no sé cómo explicarlo…

-… Soundwave… dame imagen…

-…-el silencioso jefe de comunicaciones activaría la visión en el sector de la bahía médica, indagaría dentro de ella y todos observarían.

-… que?

Eso fue lo único que salió del vocalizador de Megatron ante la imagen mostrada, los tres mecanismos que estaban ahí se habían quedado paralizados, energon corría por toda la sala médica, no es que no hubieran visto ríos de ese vital liquido a causa de la cruel guerra, ni el hecho de que Knockout lo hiciera, tenía una reputación en tanto a su sadismo y crueldad, sino la imagen clara de algo, una sombra u energía que rodeaba al médico, estaba haciendo algo , sus movimientos eran bruscos y se veía el saltar del energon a cada estocada con su sierra, de la nada, se detuvo, volteo rápidamente, era un rostro irreconocible para los que observaban y entonces el energon que corría por sus ductos se helo, esos ópticos parecían atravesar la distancia y les observaba fijamente, una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa apareció, ladearía la cabeza haciendo de aquella escena más perturbadora, no había sonido, pero cada uno de los presentes entendió lo que aquellos labios habían dicho.

"son los siguientes"

-… esto es una absurdo!... Soundwave… avisa a todas las tropas si se encuentran a Knockout no lo enfrenten… de el me encargare yo… y tú me ayudaras Starscream

-… pero Lord Megatron… no sabemos que es lo que ha pasado… parece algo a lo que le dicen los humanos posesión de algún espíritu… malo…-diría cada vez menos audible.

-… ja… espíritus… yo no creo en los espíritus Starscream… andando…-antes de salir del puente de mando se detendría en seco y volvería su mirada a su oficial de comunicaciones-… encárgate de poner en movimiento de una vez la nave Soundwave…

Su andar por la Némesis era sigiloso, Megatron estaba alerta con la mirada al frente, sus pasos que solían ser pesados y resonaban sobre el suelo de la Némesis, esta vez eran suaves, perceptibles si, pero no tan estruendosos como de costumbre, el pasillo se le había echo interminable, ese era el camino más corto a la bahía Medica, pero sin embargo ya había caminado demasiado, por su parte Starscream sentía que le vigilaban, cualquier sonido por mínimo que fuera lo sobresaltaba, caminaba sin tomar demasiada atención al camino frente de él, Megatron estaba ahí asi que no había razón para ello, pero eso le hizo estrellarse con el cuándo el gran líder se detuvo.

-… esto no tiene sentido… llevamos más de 10 klicks caminando…

-… esto… no me está gustando Lord Megatron… -diría temeroso-… siento que nos observan… y escucho ruidos…

-… es solo tu imaginación Starscream…-pero aunque lo dijera, él también se sentía observado, sacaría esos pensamiento de su procesador y activaría comunicación al puente de mando-… Soundwave… puedes decirme cual es mi ubicación actual…

Pero lo único audible era estático, y el crepitar de metal que provenía de algún sitio, aunque para Megatron no fue un problema encontrar la procedencia de aquello, detrás de él Starscream temblaba, eso le enfadaría, como era posible que su segundo al mando tuviera esas reacciones, por un momento dudo de la decisión que tono hacia algunos ciclos…

Sonido, el arañar de metal que taladro de pronto sus receptores de audio, en ese momento ya no había duda de que eran vigilados

-… Muéstrate!... –gritaría Megatron

Pero no había más que un silencio aplastador como respuesta, entonces sintieron, un frio abrazador que recorrió sus fuselajes, y que poco a poco se adentraba en sus sistemas internos, sentían congelarse el energon el sus ductos de aquel vital liquido, las paredes se tornaron poco a poco blancas, escarchadas del frio que invadió aquel pasillo…

…

Escalofríos, una manera en que los humanos se ponen alerta, la mayoría de la veces es solo una falsa alarma, un simple y frio, casi congelante, aire que se ha colado por algún rincón, otras solo son ideas que la propia mente humana ha creado, engañando al usuario, juegos de una mente en caos, pero, para un Cybertroniano eso es totalmente efímero, su sensibilidad es diferente al de la piel de un orgánico, y su procesador o mente está más centrada. Pero ambos mecanismos que estaban espalda con espalda, a la mitad de aquel largo pasillo, uno de tantos que tenía a la Némesis, cada uno observando a cada lado, sintiendo por primera vez la sensación paranormal que un escalofrió provocaba, miedo, no, terror.

Un sonido a lo lejos, golpeteos, pasos pesados, lentos, provenían de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez, ambos mecanismos fijaron sus ópticos a su respectivo lado del pasillo, tragaron fluido, con sus armas listas, preparadas por cualquier cosa que se les acercase, y entonces nada, siguió un silencio sepulcral, largos y silenciosos clicks que torturaban sus sensores auditivos con un vacío aplastante, una falta total de sonido, en el que ni siquiera sus sistemas hacían mella de existir.

-… Starscream …-el nombre del Seeker fue pronunciado de una forma tan aterradora que este comenzó a temblar a un más.

La nave hizo un brusco movimiento que les desestabilizo por un momento, Megatron recibía un mensaje de Soundwave, pero entre cortado, las luces del pasillo se intensificaron, la Némesis parecía estar ya lista continuar el viaje más sin embargo algo la retenía, se escuchaban los lejanos motores de la nave forzándose, Megatron volvería a su postura inicial, el golpeteo que provocaba el fuselaje de Starscream había cesado, se daría vuelta y vería al Seeker en el suelo sobre, sobre de él Knockout, a punto de darle fin a Starscream. Un destello y todo término.

…

Habían pasado tres días desde aquello, la nave nuevamente surcaba los cielos, sin nada que le retuviera, Megatron había echo que en la base de datos de la Némesis quedara registrada las coordenadas en las que había estado todo un ciclo solar varados, y un radio de al menos 2 kilómetros a la redonda, cualquier acercamiento imprevisto a esa zona la nave alertaría y viraría inmediatamente, Megatron no estaba dispuesto a que aquello sucediera nuevamente.

-… entonces al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos estaba maldito… -diría Starscream después de ver lo que Soundwave había encontrado.

-… esas cosas no son reales Starscream…

-… pero señor usted lo vio…

-… yo solo sé que a Knockout se le zafo un tornillo y nada más… y ni una palabra más de esto entendiste Starscream… ahora ve a ver como se encuentra Knockout… no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos sin medico….

-… si… si Lord Megatron…

Soundwave y Megatron se quedarían solos en la sala de mando, el silencioso jefe de comunicaciones reproduciría algunos datos en la pantalla, Megatron los observaría, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido el seguía firme en la idea de no creer nada de eso, pero sus dudas estaban presente, recordando nuevamente lo que había pasado en aquel pasillo, ni su más certero disparo había acabado con Knockout, este solo había caído inconsciente ante el impacto y aquella sombra oscura que lo rodeaba había desaparecido.

-… continua con el curso… y manda todos los datos recopilados a Shockwave…

Diciendo aquello Megatron saldría del puente de mando, dejando solo a Soundwave quien se había quedado mirando a la puerta durante unos segundos, sin notar que por unos segundos en la pantalla se había mostrado estática y un rostro siniestro….


End file.
